Heartbeat
by A Study in Rainbow
Summary: Aquele jantar tinha sido desastroso para Sherlock; não apenas por seus resultados, mas porque ele estava ciente do que - ou de quem - tinha distorcido todas as suas prioridades na investigação.
1. Capítulo I

**Autoras: **Midnight Desire e Mitsu

**Título:** Heartbeat

**Pairing:** Sherlock Holmes/John Hamish Watson

**Universo:** Sherlock Holmes, mas alheio a livro, série ou filme.

**Timeline:** Original

**Advertências: **Relacionamento homossexual entre dois homens, temática criminal.

**Disclaimer: **Desde a sua criação por Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle até as inúmeras versões, cópias, filmes e seriados, nada disso tem a ver conosco. Não estamos fazendo lucro e nenhum dos personagens nos pertence. Não é songfic.

**Sinopse: **Aquele jantar tinha sido desastroso para Sherlock; não apenas por seus resultados, mas porque ele estava ciente do que - ou quem - tinha distorcido todas as suas prioridades na investigação.

**Comentários:** Mais uma diversão literária Johnlock a quatro mãos por Midnight Desire e Mitsu. Então, novamente uma mistura de estilos, um jeito novo de conduzir a história e uma experimentação bem maluca. Teremos mais capítulos, e, a quem vier ler, por favor não tenha pressa e não se prenda a preciosismos. Esperamos que aproveitem!

* * *

**Heartbeat**

Pé ante pé, mal podia aguentar mais um passo. John havia passado o dia resolvendo quaisquer problemas que pudessem lhe trazer e, como se não bastasse, ainda precisara andar por toda a cidade procurando por alguém que não queria ser encontrado. Nunca se acostumaria a esse tipo de coisa e, certamente, não estudara para isso. Talvez adversidades metabólicas, mas 'garoto de recados'?

Não, ele não merecia esse tipo de coisa. Seu diploma valia isso?

Não suficiente sê-lo no trabalho, ainda tinha nas costas o peso de levar notícias a alguém que não se escondia, necessariamente, em lugares diversos – mas que se enclausurava em casa a cada curtos períodos fazendo todo tipo de bizarrices.

Chegou a seu destino, finalmente; a porta que conhecia tão bem parecendo lhe dar as boas-vindas cheias de sarcasmo. Passando uma mão pelo rosto em cansaço, percebeu que não adiantaria bater – mas, ainda assim, bateu: a educação pedia que o fizesse.

Entrou, já que tinha posse da chave, dirigindo-se à sala numa tentativa inútil de encontrá-lo fazendo algo comum em um lugar ordinário – coisa que a maior parte das pessoas faria. Ridiculamente óbvio: não o encontrou.

– Holmes?

Não que chamá-lo adiantasse, mas já estava tão cansado que mal refletia sobre atitudes válidas ou não. Seguiu, atravessando a sala, em busca de algum resquício de presença. Assim que chegou próximo à cozinha, um suave aroma adocicado encheu suas narinas e, não fosse alucinação, algo de muito errado estava acontecendo.

Aproximou-se o suficiente para que se convencesse de que não era um delírio, o suficiente para perceber que a porta estava fechada. Sua mão tocou a maçaneta, os ouvidos atentos em busca de algum estrondo, mesmo que o silêncio ainda lhe fizesse companhia.

Abriu a porta.

A improbabilidade da imagem permeava o ar como uma bruma suave dentro do cômodo, junto aos vestígios doces apetitosos e ao calor do fogo. As roupas de Sherlock permaneciam limpas, impecáveis; mas havia farinha e açúcar pontilhando todo o balcão repleto de louças, vasilhas, colheres de pau e cumbucas sujas.

Sherlock, com luvas de tecido, levantou-se da frente do forno, tirando de dentro dele uma forma de metal.

– Oh, olá, Watson! – Dissera sem desviar o olhar, enquanto deixava o recipiente sobre a mesa da cozinha, ao lado de mais pratos de doces.

Sim, eram doces. Pudins e bolos, apenas aquilo – tão estranho quanto imaginar Holmes cozinhando seria imaginar que qualquer outra coisa pudesse ter aquele formato e aquele cheiro e ainda fazer algum sentido.

Nada fazia.

Com a mesma altivez que regia todos os seus movimentos, Sherlock tirou um pires de um armário, pegou uma colher de cima da bancada e usou-a para cortar um pedaço de um pudim, servindo-o no tal pratinho.

Girou os calcanhares e deu um longo passo na direção do doutor que assistia, estarrecido, à cena.

– Está servido? – Estendeu-lhe o pires, com naturalidade.

Watson piscou algumas vezes, como quem tenta assimilar muita coisa em pouco tempo.

– O que é que você...? – franziu o cenho, sacudindo a cabeça e reorganizando os pensamentos – o que é que, exatamente, você estava fazendo? E não me responda 'doces'. – concluiu, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas enquanto seu rosto se flexionava numa expressão de pura incredulidade.

Poderia ter estendido a mão para pegar o pires, mas estava tão bestificado que se permitiu apenas colocar os dois braços junto ao corpo. E aquela bagunça? Todas aquelas coisas. E o melhor: a face límpida do outro combinava bem com as roupas intactas.

Era melhor mesmo manter as mãos sob controle.

– Não é preciso ter uma capacidade de dedução como a minha para concluir sozinho, meu caro. – Sherlock apenas deu de ombros e puxou o pedaço de pudim de volta para si. Encarou a colher por alguns instantes antes de enchê-la com o doce e levá-la à boca, sempre a mesma leveza, de quem tinha aquilo por seu cotidiano. – Ouvi baterem na porta. Quem era?

Respirou fundo, jogando a cabeça ligeiramente para trás enquanto tentava se acalmar. Levando uma das mãos ao pescoço, nem percebeu quando gesticulou ao responder.

– Eu que bati, Holmes – resmungou, o nome do outro saindo em um muxoxo. Ele havia feito doces, afinal de contas. Não podia ser tão ruim; podia?

O detetive franziu o cenho, os braços dobrados e as mãos paradas, como se tivesse congelado naquele gesto.

– Por estar batendo à porta de sua própria casa portando a chave desta, eu questionaria seu equilíbrio mental por alguns instantes. Mas não acho que ele já tivesse em você grande presença. – deixou o pequeno prato no balcão de volta e voltou-se mais uma vez para a porta. – Tem um recado para me dar, estou correto?

Watson pensou retrucar, mas deteve-se. Mordeu suavemente o lábio inferior, adentrando a cozinha. Fechou os olhos, puxando uma das cadeiras recostadas à mesa e sentando-se.

Abriu-os, encarando o outro por alguns segundos antes de continuar.

– Sim, e não vou perguntar como sabia. Há uma festa. Mycroft estará lá. Ele disse querer sua presença. – as palavras saíram atropeladas, como se o cansaço travasse os músculos de seu maxilar. Forçou um leve sorriso, encarando as próprias mãos. – Sim, ele deseja sua presença.

Antes de responder, os olhos de Sherlock escrutaram cada um dos gestos de Watson. Apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Mycroft foi falar com _você_? Acredito que use intermediários para evitar receber negativas diretamente. Ou para não gastar argumentos. – Ele deu as costas, apressando o caminhar para fora da cozinha e andando até a sala, os passos ligeiros, saindo de vista antes que Watson pensasse em se levantar. – Bem, nós não vamos. – Acrescentou, do cômodo ao lado, erguendo a voz.

O outro bufou, indignado com a consideração do detetive – ainda que soubesse que essa postura era de costume.

– Nós? – deu uma breve risada, ainda indeciso por continuar ali ou levantar-se e ir até o outro cômodo. – Bem, ele previu que você não iria aceitar a ideia. Deu vários nomes para lhe convencer. Nomes como 'Wiltshire' ou 'Humpfrey', seguidos de muitos títulos. – revirou os olhos, já começando a desistir de convencê-lo.

Como uma aparição, Sherlock ressurgiu no vão da porta cozinha, segurando-se no batente.

– Wiltshire?" Sua voz permeou-se de uma curiosidade audível. "Como o Conde de Wiltshire?"

O doutor semicerrou os olhos, coçando o maxilar com a ponta de seus dedos.

– Sim... Exatamente esse o título. Vejo que ele acertou – suas sobrancelhas formaram um arco suave enquanto finalizava a sentença.

O olhar de Holmes desviou de John e trancou-se em algum lugar indefinido no fundo da cozinha. Seu semblante tomou vagueza e aos poucos se despiu de expressão, em uma concentração profunda que durou instantes.

– Certo. – Ele então retomou o tom direto e enérgico, logo em seguida. – Separe o seu melhor terno.

Watson deu uma risada suave, levantando-se enquanto balançava a cabeça.

– Certo...

...

Ainda enquanto os cavalos não tinham parado por completo, Sherlock lançou um olhar pela janela da diligência, um vislumbre na direção da mansão em que ocorreria a tal festa. Era o começo da noite e muitas outras carruagens aproximavam-se, delas descendo figuras nobres e distintos indivíduos da sociedade de Londres, personificações daqueles títulos que lhe foram citados anteriormente.

Muitas das linhas da arquitetura do casarão lembravam um palacete; outras, casas comuns, prédios centrais. Diante daquele equilíbrio peculiar, sob a luz de dois lampiões de rua que se despejavam em um amarelo cálido, estava parado Mycroft.

Quando o movimento cessou, toda a estrutura na qual estavam sofreu um ligeiro baque. Watson apressou-se a levantar-se e sair dali assim que a porta lhes foi aberta, dando com a testa na superfície gélida do batente. Levou uma de suas mãos à fronte, a superfície gelada da luva de couro permitindo o alívio quase imediato da dor pontuada que se fazia pelo local.

Após o pequeno episódio, o doutor fitou o local ao seu redor e não pôde deixar de surpreender-se. Os casarões. Ah, eram sempre tão onipotentes. Aqueles jardins laterais pequenos, mas estonteantes e abusivamente bem-podados; as árvores, geralmente aos fundos, de posicionamento milimetricamente planejado – o granito que cobria o chão das passarelas e se estendia, em geral, até o interior do recinto, em tons alvos e reluzentes.

Na faixa de entrada, os detalhes da construção poderiam prender seus olhos. Tudo minuciosamente planejado; aquilo era quase uma arte.

– Ora, ora. – a voz de Mycroft soou esganiçada, como que rindo, só, numa piada interna infinita.

Sherlock descera da diligência logo depois de Watson, sustentando um sorriso casual no rosto. Marcou seus passos com um despojamento calculado.

– Conseguiu-me aqui, como vê. – Ele então tomou a frente e parou diante do irmão.

– Parece que sei o que faz com que você saia daquele apartamentinho na Baker Street, Sherlock. – O mais velho colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, dando um longo suspiro com uma efetiva risada ao final.

– Claro... – o sorriso esmaeceu do rosto do detetive – Afinal, foi-me garantida a presença de Wiltshire. E nós sabemos o que isso pode significar.

– Ele virá. – Mycroft confirmou – Do contrário, não teria chamado você.

Watson apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, perceptivelmente desavisado do que se passaria ali, mas sem expectativas positivas. Se o outro saíra de casa, notícias ruins estariam por vir; no mínimo.

Quase ao mesmo tempo, os dois Holmes voltaram-se para a entrada guarnecida por duas estátuas brancas e deixaram que seu andar fosse guiado para onde seria realizada a comemoração. Atravessaram por sobre aquele granito indefectível, toldados pelo verde minucioso das árvores selecionadas.

Aos poucos, a velocidade dos passos do detetive diminuiu, para que, com isso, Watson o alcançasse e seu irmão apenas seguisse adiante. Quando o doutor estava ao seu lado, Sherlock deu-lhe um sorriso de canto, apenas para então voltar o olhar para frente e a seriedade retomar seu rosto.

– Não vai me fazer pergunta alguma?

O outro deixou que um sorriso sutil transpassasse seus lábios, sacudindo a cabeça negativa e divertidamente enquanto punha as mãos nos bolsos da calça ao caminhar.

– Talvez você não queira gastar seus argumentos comigo, como seu irmão. – alfinetou, mas só pelo efeito daquilo. Depois, uma risadinha sucinta, e tornou a falar. – Realmente, estou perdido. Quem é esse tal Conde, afinal? O conhece?

– Quem ele é? Bem... digamos que alguém que interessa ao Mycroft e que não me interessa em absoluto. No entanto, algumas coisas bastante peculiares andam o rodeando nos últimos tempos; essas, sim, me interessam. De início, pareciam apenas ameaças. – Sherlock seguiu andando, um suspiro. – Não que não seja esperado, um homem como ele tem seus inimigos, e, mais ainda, tem acesso a pessoas que poucos têm. Mas, depois que duas pessoas próximas a ele morreram nas últimas duas semanas, contudo, eu tenho motivos para acreditar que isso pode atrair meu interesse.

Watson olhou de soslaio para o detetive, um misto de questionamento e compreensão pairando como uma névoa sobre seu olhar.

– E uma reunião desse porte traria tanto amigos quanto tais inimigos... – limpou a garganta, compreendendo parte dos riscos e ponderando se não deveriam estar de fato em casa – É_claro_, não perderiam essa oportunidade.

– É o tipo de situação em que, normalmente, um indivíduo não sairia de casa, ou informaria à Scotland Yard. Por algum motivo, no entanto, tudo segue encoberto; não é para ninguém ficar sabendo. Mesmo assim, temos um perigo hoje, que vai muito além do Conde. A mera presença dele aqui bota todos em risco, um risco que ninguém sabe existir. – O detetive freou seus passos e tocou o ombro de John para que ele fizesse o mesmo. Parou de frente para ele com gravidade no tom. – Estou falando isso por que, se ainda quiser ficar aqui, preste atenção ao que eu fizer nesse jantar. Não... não dê passo em falso.

Watson arregalou ligeiramente os olhos, para depois voltar com sua expressão suave de aceitação constante. Abriu novamente o sorriso leve, numa torção ligeira e tentativa sutil de acalmar o outro.

– Estarei prestando atenção em você, não se preocupe quanto a isso. – deu outra risada, satisfeito – E, ora, você praticamente determinou que eu viesse. Não seria justo sair agora, seria? – com o tom de brincadeira já espalhado pelos ânimos, o doutor rumou o olhar adiante, o sorriso desaparecendo assim que o fez.

Era comum a Sherlock, que, ao tomar conhecimento de um novo caso, sua primeira reação fosse pronunciar algo que levasse Watson junto; e não seria diferente dessa vez. Contudo, algo despontava um pouco curioso em sua percepção daquela vez. Algo como um branco, um espaço de passo em falso. Intuição? Não, não, intuição era bobagem. Sherlock tinha todos os motivos para _deduzir_ que aquilo era um tipo de perigo de difícil contenção, de limites complicados de serem vistos, até mesmo por ele.

Tinham cruzado as portas duplas de entrada, no entanto.

...

Os matizes sóbrios do interior do salão eram ponderados pelo brilho dos cristais dependurados nos lustres. Vibrava pelo ar um burburinho de conversas polidas, talheres de prata tilintando e o som dos saltos das mulheres marcando passos em estalos surdos. Alguns conhecidos sentavam em mesas rigorosamente especificadas, coroadas por arranjos de flores carmesim e cobertas por toalhas finas de um tom de creme.

Sherlock já não seguia mais Mycroft; andava a esmo por entre as pessoas, o caminhar parecendo incerto em seu cálculo exato. Naquele ritmo, tornava difícil para Watson não perdê-lo de vista, como havia sido advertido.

O local parecia um formigueiro – um formigueiro repleto de formigas pomposas, de perfumes caros e exagerados e língua afiada. Formigas infelizes, alcoólatras; cheias de dívidas consigo e com a sociedade. Era desagradável e fantástico estar ali, e a tensão pela vida dos convidados dava a tudo um brilho surreal.

As pessoas seguiam uma lógica animalesca, transitando por todos os lados em busca de algo fútil ou desconhecido. Um novo passo, e o doutor ali se sentia mais energizado – toda sua energia sendo sugada novamente a cada olhar de desdém que ele percebia por entre os presentes.

Ele fixou mais uma vez os olhos nas costas de Holmes, tentando acompanhá-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis; mas o detetive ia rápido demais para que pudesse de fato segui-lo sem um esforço descomunal. Ele parecia ir de um lado ao outro, e Watson cogitou correr em alguns instantes.

Todos os elementos eram facetas claras na mente de Sherlock, sem escapar-lhe, como os olhos de uma borboleta. Seu andar decidido era muito mais do que um caminhar ou a tomada de algum rumo específico; era a resposta corporal ao desenrolar infinito daquelas imagens em sua mente.

Por isso que, quando alguém se pôs à sua frente, interrompendo-o e tirando-o da linha de seus pensamentos, foi como um golpe físico, como um soco. As facetas se tornaram estilhaços e ele cerrou o punho com força, trincando os dentes e estreitando os olhos.

Quem estava parado à sua frente, uma expressão de surpresa caricata, era um homem de seus quarenta, quarenta e poucos anos. Em seu terno escuro e seus cabelos castanho-avermelhados, sua imagem ornava perfeitamente com as nuances do ambiente, parecendo ser-lhe parte completante.

– Ora, se não é Sherlock Holmes! – O homem arregalou os olhos, alegria forçada no sorriso por detrás de um cavanhaque.

– Conde de Wiltshire. – Sherlock então lhe estendeu a mão com qualquer coisa de banal, perfazendo uma expressão cordata.

– Não esperava vê-lo aqui. – O tom do Conde era um tanto interrogador.

– Mycroft me convidou. Final de ano, não é época de se fazer desfeitas à família – A voz do detetive não se preocupava em disfarçar uma mentira tão cristalina.

O doutor, logo atrás dos dois, ergueu quase que imperceptivelmente uma de suas sobrancelhas quando ouviu a voz rasgada de Holmes definindo o indivíduo a sua frente. Encarou-o por breves segundos, aproveitando o momento de conversa falsamente polida entre os dois para guardar bem os traços de suas feições.

Watson poderia jurar que o ar se movia de forma quase hostil – um hostil secreto, não necessariamente agressivo. Havia um quê de preocupação na voz do Conde, mas nada que lembrasse exato medo.

'Não é coragem, é falta de ciência', pensava, enquanto concluía quase automaticamente que o senhor ruivo à sua frente era um tanto cego demais para alguém de sua posição.

– E esse seria...? – a voz do Conde soou ao seu redor, líquida; fazendo o doutor pensar por alguns instantes antes de compreender que falava de sua presença.

– Doutor Watson – O detetive tomou a palavra ao perceber que John não responderia – Moramos juntos.

O Conde apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, esboçando um 'ah' por sua boca apenas fracamente aberta. No instante em que o doutor pensou em responder, mais uma vez Sherlock atravessou uma frase acima dos pensamentos de todos.

– Acredito que em instantes o banquete estará pronto, e precisamos encontrar nossas mesas junto a meu irmão.

– Mycroft sentará à mesa comigo. Acredito que o lugar de vocês é na mesma mesa que eu. – O conde colocou a mão sobre o braço do detetive, como se começasse a guiá-lo, desviando um olhar breve para Watson – E com toda a certeza há lugar em nossa mesa para Sherlock e seu... amigo.

O doutor revirou os olhos de leve assim que viu o Conde dar as costas. Não pôde evitar encarar a área em que os corpos dos dois entravam em contato – achara aquilo desnecessário, um tanto quanto forçado demais -, e achou prudente desviar o olhar assim que se deu conta disso. Ele tinha razão – aquele Holmes. O lugar era perigosíssimo, em muitos sentidos. Mas, afinal, eles tinham um evento a investigar e um jantar a comparecer.


	2. Capítulo II

As mesas, impecavelmente decoradas, davam lugar a uma pequena porção de pessoas. Viu o Conde aproximar-se de uma delas, onde alguns indivíduos ainda permaneciam de pé, em conversas polidas, ao lado de suas cadeiras vazias e a simples ideia do lugar que ele faria o detetive tomar lhe pareceu absurdamente suspeita – mas ele não devia pensar nisso agora. Todas as outras pessoas a sua volta também estavam correndo perigo – ainda assim, as cadeiras vazias ao lado dele eram bastante incômodas.

Sherlock seguiu cada um dos passos do Conde, como se os imitasse; não sem manter Watson sob o seu olhar de soslaio. Aquele ritmo não durou; pouco antes de tomar qualquer lugar, volteou o corpo em uma espécie de ação incompleta, da qual visivelmente faltava um pedaço. Não havia ansiedade em seus movimentos, tampouco pressa ou indecisão, apenas uma inquietude que lhe era particular. Era impossível dizer se ele iria para o lado, se daria meia-volta ou se seguiria para sentar-se mais adiante. Só voltou a retomar rigidez, quando percebeu Watson perto de si. Espalmou a mão no peito do doutor com um toque súbito.

– Está ao menos uma hora mais cedo que o de praxe para servir o jantar em um evento desse tipo, não está?

Antes que Watson respondesse, voltou a falar.

– Reparou o suficiente em nosso Conde? Você com certeza percebeu seu sorriso forçado, mas reparou na tensão em seus maxilares quando sorri? O suave umedecer de suor acima das têmporas? Seu figurino está impecável; mas o bolso da lapela tem um ponto de descostura. Pelo estado do fio solto, recente. Nesse bolso, ele guarda seu relógio.

Ainda não havia sobrado intervalo para que o doutor respondesse.

– Com licença, senhor Holmes? Doutor? – A voz do Conde fez-se à suas costas, um suave toque em seus ombros – Essa é minha esposa, Annabeth.

Uma mulher de cabelos longos, negros e encaracolados, em um vestido demasiado antiquado; tecidos magenta e grená, a gola alta marcando-lhe ao final do pescoço e armação tomando certo volume ao final de um espartilho. Tinha batom claro nos lábios fartos e muito pó de arroz pulverizando as curvas sinuosas de seu rosto, cobrindo-o de palidez. A cor em sua face era dada por pálpebras pintadas de terracota e certo excesso de rouge.

– Boa noite, senhores. – Ela suavemente inclinou-se para a direita, como em uma mesura. Seu sorriso parecia sufocado, e ela não lhes estendeu a mão.

Se eles falaram algo, Sherlock descartara por deficiência em importância. Já sabia o suficiente.

O movimento das pessoas tinha algo que lembrava uma dança de cadeiras, o que investia a toda a cena uma sensação de ponteiros acelerados. Mycroft, do outro lado da mesa, conversava com o Duque de Humpfrey e não demonstrava destinar sequer meia parcela de atenção. Contudo, havia perto dele duas cadeiras vagas, e Sherlock se preocuparia em tomá-las.

Com um arrastar de cadeiras, cada um ocupou seu respectivo lugar. A condessa cochichou algo breve para seu marido, e o olhar dele desviou-se, por uma fração de segundo, para Sherlock do lado oposto da mesa. Então o casal endireitou suas colunas; passaram a língua pelos lábios em um gesto quase sincronizado e voltaram a atenção para os presentes.

Em meio àquilo tudo, Watson se sentia um tanto desconfortável. Era uma grande peça teatral, e eles não estavam nem perto do final do primeiro ato. Annabeth e o esposo sustentavam um sorriso falso – sorriso que se abriu logo após algumas trocas de olhares entre ambos e os convidados. Os lábios morriam, no entanto, tão rápido quanto se abriam; sem dar necessariamente a intenção que deveriam.

O resto da trupe, enquanto isso, parecia se obrigar a aumentar cada vez mais o volume das conversas. O burburinho aumentava e, entre tantos rostos, o doutor tentava identificar quais seriam os mais nocivos. Desviou os olhos em direção ao detetive, apenas para percebê-lo analisar tudo ao seu redor do modo suavemente inquieto que era sua característica.

Unindo as próprias mãos, voltou a correr os olhos pelo aglomerado de indivíduos barulhentos e suas taças brilhantes. Anéis brilhantes. Tudo brilhava de um modo exagerado e, ali, aquilo era o disfarce perfeito.

Mais uma vez inesperadamente, Sherlock virou o rosto na direção do doutor, para mais uma observação antes de a janta ser servida. Deixou que seus dedos tocassem a perna de Watson sentado ao seu lado. Apoiou a mão em sua coxa e aproximou mais o rosto, para falar-lhe ao ouvido. Sua voz tomou um timbre baixo.

– Vê Annabeth? No momento em que o marido dela sentou ao seu lado, ela lhe passou um bilhete. Aquele pingo preto ao lado do pires? Ela apertou a caneta tinteira com mais força do que deveria. Durante todo o tempo em que esteve de pé, equilibrava o corpo em um pé, então no outro. Quando andou até a mesa, seus passos estavam tão duros que ela parecia incapaz de dobrar os joelhos para caminhar. As marcas avermelhadas de suas unhas nas costas de suas mãos e o ritmo de sua respiração dizem um pouco mais do que simples nervosismo. Os breves intervalos entre a inspiração, a profundidade do fôlego. Consegue identificar o que digo?

O doutor poderia analisar o fato da pele sob a maquilagem estar três tons mais clara que o normal, ou o fato de os músculos de seu queixo retesarem-se levemente em alguns instantes; poderia também falar sobre as gotículas de suor que se formavam sobre sua fronte – ainda que ninguém ali sentisse calor de fato.

Poderia confirmar o que o detetive dizia com várias coisas, mas o olhar trepidante da mulher fazia as vezes de qualquer outra característica.

– Sim. – engoliu em seco, voltando os olhos ao outro. Fez menção de dizer algo, mas apenas voltou a vislumbrar a Condessa.

– Lembra-se de que eu falei que duas pessoas ligadas a Wiltshire morreram em duas semanas? Um deles é o irmão dela. Por isso Mycroft sabia que eu gostaria de presenciar isso. Porque, afinal, você sairia de casa de luto para comparecer a uma comemoração social puramente ilustrativa? Ela também não sairia – se tivesse escolha. Por isso ela está em pânico. Não é tão boa atriz quanto o seu marido.

Os garçons com seus carrinhos se aproximaram como se os encurralassem; todos ao mesmo tempo, quase coreografados. Sherlock tirou a mão de sobre a perna do doutor e apoiou os dois pulsos na beirada da mesa. Permaneceu suavemente cabisbaixo, apenas o suficiente para desviar um olhar baixo para todos. Pratos e travessas eram desembainhados e reluziam prateados à frente da visão de todos – era o prato de entrada, com vários tipos de sopas e caldos. O som metálico de recipientes destampados rasgavam como o choque de duas lâminas. Tão logo os alimentos foram expostos, o aroma subiu como uma muralha.

Naqueles instantes, o olhar do Conde desviara para alguns determinados itens. Estava sendo servida a entrada, e, tão logo ele escolheu a sopa que tomaria, Sherlock fez o mesmo. Os mesmos gestos e palavras idênticas, como se fosse um jogo de imitar. Assim que terminaram de servir prato a prato, outro carrinho trouxe novas travessas, que seriam postas ao centro da mesa, para que se servissem à vontade.

Watson assistiu, estupefato, à cena. Alguns segundos foram necessários para que qualquer ideia surgisse à sua mente sobre o que raios significaria aquilo – mas, após o breve momento de confusão, algo começou a fazer sentido – e ele não sabia se gostava da resposta.

– Você não acha que está tomando riscos demais?

Sherlock não se moveu; seguiu com o rosto voltado para frente. O único olhar que desviou foi para o prato de Watson, praticamente intocado. Então, ergueu a voz um pouco mais do que o doutor esperava, e abriu um sorriso lúdico.

– Ah, você quer que eu te passe o molho de maracujá, Watson? – O detetive levantou um pouco o corpo, apoiou a mão na mesa e esticou um braço para a mesa.

Seus dedos seguraram uma vasilha pequena, igualmente em um prata faiscante, com um conteúdo amarelo. Com uma impetuosidade desnecessária, que poderia facilmente ser confundida com pressa, tirou-a da mesa e trouxe-a até a frente de Watson.

Seu braço descreveu um arco desajeitado. Esboçou trocar o pote de mãos, mas não o fez – tudo o que pôde ser visto foi um tremor falho em seus dedos e o oscilar do conteúdo desequilibrando o recipiente em suas mãos. Tão inesperadamente quanto possível, a vasilha escapou dos dedos do detetive e caiu sobre o prato do doutor ao seu lado.

Um som de louça se chocando sobressaiu-se a todo o burburinho, causando sobressalto em todos.

– Oh, não, que desastre! – Sherlock arregalou os olhos. Nada tinha se quebrado, mas o molho se misturara a toda a sopa de Watson e escorria pela toalha até o colo do doutor. Mais rápido do que a reação de qualquer um ali, a voz do Conde se fez prontamente.

– Sente-se, senhor Holmes. – A voz dele era linear enquanto ele chamava um garçom. Ele bem que tentou sorrir, mas seus lábios contorceram-se como uma linha feita às cegas – Os criados resolverão isso.

Watson, recostado à cadeira, ergueu os braços suavemente como quem tenta evitar piores danos. Ao menos não havia se queimado – podia ser pior. Olhou ao redor, percebendo a movimentação da criadagem; um homem, portando um guardanapo de tom róseo-antigo, veio em sua direção.

Tratando de, com cuidado, limpar as áreas atingidas pelo molho, o garçom parecia demorar mais que o necessário naquela tarefa. O doutor tentaria esquadrinhar as feições de Sherlock, como que para tentar fazer como ele – tentar perceber o que ele pensava daquilo; mas era impossível com aquele indivíduo bloqueando parcialmente seu campo de visão.

Sherlock encarava o Conde do outro lado da mesa. Primeiro, encontrara desafio em sua expressão; mas, em seguida, ele acenou lentamente com a cabeça. Muito lentamente, como se pedisse que o detetive não fizesse algo. Da mesma forma, seu olhar tomava súplica.

O garçom ao seu lado pareceu ter limpado o que podia, e havia um cheiro sutil de lavanda, uma nota abaixo do de maracujá. Pouco antes que ele se afastasse, Sherlock sentiu o movimento em seu bolso; a pinçada suave e a inserção mais ainda. Precisou baixar os olhos apenas por um instante para saber do que se tratava.

Não tomaria mais nenhuma atitude no sentido.

Assim que o garçom se retirou, o doutor levou os olhos a Sherlock. Qualquer um diria que sua expressão era nula, mas o doutor sabia não ser o caso. Desviou o olhar ao Conde, que abaixara a cabeça e agora conversava em meneios com sua esposa.

As pessoas ao redor iam silenciando de fato, o tintilar de talheres em pratos sendo mais óbvio a medida que o tempo passava: convidados eram servidos e se serviam, o cheiro intenso do vinho quase sobressaindo o perfumar quente da refeição.

Por mais atrativo que fosse, John não tocara em nada ainda.

Voltando o olhar para seu próprio prato, aproximou-se suavemente e, o mais discreto que pôde, pôs-se a falar com o detetive.

– Mas o que diabos foi aquilo? Aquele teatro todo?

A expressão de Sherlock era sólida, quase marmórea. Segurou seus talheres, passou a língua pelos lábios e deixou que sua voz se desprendesse da garganta, como um rosnado baixo.

– Sirva-se do que quiser dos pratos principais e coma.

O detetive cravou a colher em sua sopa como se ela fosse sólida, e seu maxilar marcava com força enquanto a tomava. Perfez um suspiro breve e nada mais disse.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, o outro, como quem espanta uma ideia da cabeça, sacudiu-se num arrepio rápido. Encarou-o por mais alguns segundos antes de, embasbacado, começar a se servir.

Aquilo não era normal. Sim – era do feitio de Holmes agir como queria e sempre que queria, mas ele nunca ficara tão nervoso com algo tão rapidamente.

Não apenas nervoso, mas... ele não sabia – Watson não sabia do que se tratava; e isso o irritava profundamente, como em todas as outras vezes. Ele se acostumara a não entender rapidamente, e até se condicionara a algum sinal do detetive; mas, isso? Esse era o tipo de reação que ele odiava, porque estampava diante de seus olhos o quão incapaz ele era.

Incapaz de uma dedução.

Enquanto comia, não podia evitar o crescente desgosto consigo. Levar os olhos aos outros convidados era como assistir a uma peça e, uma vez que o Conde e a Condessa haviam se fundido à ela, não havia muito o que observar. Alguns suspiros furtivos escapavam dos lábios da mulher, mas eles não diziam muita coisa além do que Watson já sabia.

Evitava, contudo, encarar o detetive – era ainda mais frustrante ver como ele não expressava reação alguma além daquela inércia de quem esconde algo; mas, em alguns momentos, se pegara desviando vislumbres de soslaio, e chegava a ser engraçado como aquilo não servia para nada.

Finalmente, percebeu, havia acabado seu próprio prato.

Puxando o guardanapo a sua frente, limpou as pontas dos dedos – para logo em seguida puxar a taça de vinho e dela beber seus últimos goles.

Enquanto colocava o cristal sobre a mesa, com a mão livre puxava um relógio de dentro do casaco de seu bolso. Assim que viu quão tarde era, aprumou-se e, novamente, se aproximou do detetive.

– Sherlock, meu trabalho... – murmurou, estendendo o relógio em sua direção sob a sombra da mesa.

O detetive todo aquele tempo forçou-se a acabar logo de comer; movimentos rápidos, incisivos. Quando Watson terminara, pareceu-lhe que tinha se passado uma eternidade.

– Oh, claro! – Sua voz talvez jamais dantes tivesse soado tão interessada nos deveres de Watson. Levantou-se, e era curioso como o fizera tão calmamente e ao mesmo tempo tão de súbito. Virou o corpo de modo a quase tomara a frente de Watson. – Desculpem-me, senhores, mas o ofício de meu amigo doutor o está chamando... Não é algo que possa esperar. Estamos na mesma diligência.

Colocou uma mão no ombro de Mycroft, ao seu lado. Seu irmão ergueu a cabeça e também concluiu aquilo se tratava.

Ao ouvir aquilo, ergueu-se também e virou o corpo para as pessoas ao redor de sua mesa – duas, em particular-, e se deu às apologias.

– Conde, Condessa – solicitou a atenção com um meneio, e ambos tiraram os olhos estupefatos de Sherlock e passaram a encará-lo – ... sinto termos de REALMENTE nos retirar. Como Holmes disse, tenho um paciente em vinte minutos, e não posso deixá-lo esperando.

O homem pigarreou, estreitando ligeiramente os olhos antes de suavizar a expressão.

– Bem, se não há nada que possa ser feito... – rolou os olhos, parando-os na direção do detetive por alguns milésimos de segundo.

– Não, não há. Perdoe a falta de tempo. – afastou a cadeira, pondo-a em seu lugar enquanto se distanciava da mesa – Vamos, Holmes? Mycroft?

Mycroft engoliu em seco ainda uma vez antes de levantar-se. Não era o tipo de situação à qual se submeteria, mas, independentemente de todas as conversas que ainda precisava fazer, sentiu-se obrigado a levantar – que fosse para voltar a respirar, porque o ar estava tão denso naquela mesa que parecia passível de sufocá-lo. Dadas as circunstâncias, de fato torceu para que fosse puramente uma impressão de desconforto. Seguiu os dois enquanto, sob sorrisos amarelos e passos casualmente balançantes, eles se afastavam da mesa.

Quando alcançou seu irmão, Mycroft encostou-se ao seu braço e desviou-lhe uma pergunta em voz baixa.

– Quem vai ser? Vai ser alguém, não vai?

– Ainda não. Lá fora. – Sherlock endurecia cada vez mais a expressão a cada metro que eles ficavam mais longe da mesa.

– Diga-me que não sou eu.

– Se você não se calar, será todos nós. – Sherlock não mediu as palavras para rosnar com o outro Holmes. Enfiou a mão nos bolsos e, para os outros dois, novamente fez-se um momento de seguir aquele detetive em disparada pelo salão, que rumava diretamente para a saída. Cada uma das pessoas que estava ali agora tinham um espectro estranho para o detetive. Algo nelas era tão suplicante quanto o olhar do Conde, mas seguia cortando qualquer subjetividade e tomando distância do perigo. Atravessou a passagem alta para o saguão de entrada com um único objetivo nos olhos: a porta da frente.

Apressando-se a acompanhar o passo dos irmãos estava Watson, mas seu condicionamento físico deixara de ser perfeito já há algum tempo. Bem verdade era que o ritmo que Sherlock tomara tornar-se-ia doloroso se não fosse logo modificado – entre o caminhar e a correria, era uma área cinza que mais cansa do que é efetiva de fato.

Chegaram ao majestoso batente da porta e, tão logo passaram por ela, a brisa fresca da noite encheu seus pulmões numa lufada de vitalidade.

Esperaria alguns passos – mas só mais alguns passos; apenas os necessários – e então, convencera-se, iria voltar a questionar o detetive.

Só precisava da ausência do irmão.

Estavam na metade do caminho arbóreo que os levava até a rua quando o mais velho dos Holmes voltou a falar.

– Não quero ser cúmplice de nada disso. Então só me diga o que estou fazendo aqui fora.

– Só pegue a sua diligência e vá embora. Eles já estavam suficientemente alarmados comigo e com Watson. Afinal, ele é um médico, eu sou um detetive e _você _nos levou para dentro. Nós três naquela mesa éramos como fagulhas oscilando ao lado de um tonel de querosene. Não podemos voltar a entrar, em nenhuma hipótese.

Mycroft parou tão logo atravessaram os muros. Girando os calcanhares na calçada, direcionou-os um sarcasmo inconveniente.

– Um belo desastre para terminar o dia. Era bem o que eu estava precisando.

– Mas definitivamente não era como se não estivesse esperando. – Seu irmão respondeu.

– Imaginei que você pudesse pará-los, Sherlock.

– Se tivesse me dado mais informações, eu poderia ter feito mais antes de entrar em fogo cruzado com as mãos atadas.

– Alguém vai morrer hoje, não vai? Diga-me ao menos que não sou eu.

– Não é você, Mycroft. Pode dormir tranquilo hoje. – Sherlock estreitou o olhar e deu as costas. Segurou o braço do doutor e puxou-o, para que andasse ao seu lado – Venha, Watson.

Ao que Mycroft ficava para trás, o doutor encarava Holmes como quem vê um elefante dançando no meio da sala.

Bufou, apressando o passo.

Assim que chegaram frente à diligência, puxou o próprio braço, desfazendo o enlace entre os dois enquanto o encarava, olhos ligeiramente cerrados. Entrou, sendo seguido por ele e, assim que o fizeram, pôs-se a falar.

– Como é que você se expõe dessa forma?! E depo– e depois SIMPLESMENTE fecha a cara? Você tem a menor ideia do risco que estava correndo? É impossível que não tenha. Tão esperto, não é? – riu, desgostoso – Você sabia. Deve ter um motivo pra isso. Fez de propósito; se expôs de propósito.

Como se já não tivesse um alvo na sua cabeça desde que entramos naquela casa! – ele se curvou para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nas próprias pernas – Agora, qual? Qual o motivo?

Sherlock olhou pela janela, cruzando as pernas. Tomou fôlego e, em uma hesitação incomum, tornou a fechar a boca antes de resolver falar de uma vez.

– Não é como nós pensamos de início. Os Wiltshire não estavam sob ameaça de serem assassinados. Eles é que foram coagidos a envenenar alguém. Eles não ousariam fazer diferente, afinal, os dois outros Wiltshire que se negaram, tiveram um fim trágico. Estive esperando que algum dos olhares de Annabeth me contasse de quem se tratava, mas ela parecia absolutamente perdida. Ela não estava tentando esconder; a condessa simplesmente não sabia de quem se tratava. O papel deles era apenas encontrar as formas de colocar o pessoal para dentro e arquitetar tudo. O assassino precisava de contatos da nobreza britânica para se aproximar do Duque de Humpfrey.

O detetive voltou o rosto para dentro novamente, recebendo sobre si o olhar de fúria do doutor. Prosseguiu.

– Os próprios assassinos estavam correndo grandes riscos. Era uma noite decisiva e eles não deixariam que nada os atrapalhasse. Nós dois não deveríamos estar lá, e, ainda por cima, eu sou um detetive e você é um médico. Você poderia salvar o Duque, e eu poderia desmascará-los. E esse era um risco que eles não poderiam correr de jeito algum. Então, se existia mais algum prato que poderia ter sido envenenado, teria sido o nosso. Não se tratava do quê era servido, e sim a quem. Cada garçom nos servia a sopa de entrada separadamente; eu só imitei o Conde para que ele percebesse minhas desconfianças. Eu consegui perceber que não havia nada em meu prato, mas não estava certo quanto ao seu. Portanto, se esse fosse o caso e você estivesse exposto, eu arrumei uma maneira de que você voltasse a se servir; dessa vez, por conta própria, pulando a entrada. Assim você não... – cruzou as pernas para o outro lado – ...não corria o risco de ser intoxicado.

As palavras ecoaram por alguns instantes, apenas o som da respiração intercalado ao trepidar do veículo quebravam as ondas de tensão e vento que iam de encontro a seus corpos.

Watson levou as mãos ao rosto, passando-as por todo ele e depois as posicionando frente à própria boca, algo como uma concha.

Olhos fechados, cenho franzido e uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, ele se deixou cair para trás, recostando-se.

– Eles estão errados. Você não é genial. Você é um imbecil. – suspirou, levando as mãos à testa – Um imbecil. Como se fosse adiantar muita coisa se... Se eu não fosse envenenado, mas você fosse morto; por exemplo! – bufou, num riso fanho quase latido. Então, encarou-o. – Mas você comeu. O mesmo prato de sopa que lhe serviram; você comeu. Você pode estar morrendo nesse instante, e estava lá, fechando a cara por causa das minhas batatas! – rosnou – Vamos fazer exames. Você vai fazer exames.

O semblante de Sherlock permanecia indiferente; os punhos cerrados, os lábios em linha.

– Eu disse que não fui envenenado. E, mais: desde que eu fiquei sabendo das mortes entre os Wiltshire, eu analisei quais eram as toxinas que foram ministradas. Você acha que eu estava fazendo doces em casa? Estava testando o efeito dessas toxinas em alimentos, assim como provando antídotos. Estou imune.

– E eu devia...? Certo. – suspirou, inspirando fundo em seguida. Fechou os olhos, pressionando as têmporas com os dedos indicador e médio. Enquanto soltava o ar, as palavras saiam de seus lábios um tanto cansadas – Vamos pra casa, Sherlock.

– Já estamos indo. – O detetive respondeu-lhe com certa rispidez, e foi tudo o que disse até que o veículo parou à frente do 221B na Baker Street. O caminho, portanto, tornou-se uma ladainha dos cascos dos cavalos nas pedras, embalados por aquele sacolejar insistente. Nenhum dos dois olhava mais para dentro da diligência; ela parecia escura e pequena demais. Os detalhes do jantar rodavam na mente de Sherlock e uma mutiladora sensação de impotência diante do que sabia que iria acontecer era capaz de pinicar seus pensamentos.

O Conde percebera que o detetive havia compreendido seu plano. Sherlock não via problema nisso; era um tanto a sua intenção. Enquanto limpava o molho que ele tinha derramado, no entanto, o garçom deu um jeito de mostrar que ele não poderia mais levantar a voz sem que aquilo se tornasse uma ameaça. Havia olhos demais ali; não fosse pelo veneno, eles matariam de outras maneiras; mas não sem botar todos em risco.

E aquilo de repente importava mais do que devia. Estava se sentindo um pouco perturbado. Uma angústia incomum; talvez estivesse... tonto?

Assim que a carruagem parou, Sherlock levantou-se e abriu a porta. Botou-se para fora dela de um pulo, mas seus passos fraquejaram. Seu corpo oscilou para o lado e ele botou uma mão na testa, esticando o outro braço para se equilibrar.

Ao vê-lo cambalear, passos em corrida foram ouvidos. Ao seu lado, o doutor passou um dos braços por suas costas, puxando-o em direção a porta. Mãos trêmulas demoraram a encontrar seu caminho pelos bolsos até a chave mas, uma vez aberta a porta, entraram. – Sherlock? – retoricamente, sussurrou; levando as mãos à fronte do outro. Franziu o cenho, indo em direção à sala, o detetive sobre si.

– Aaaaaaaaaah, Sherlock... Mas é– eu não acredito nisso. Você sabia... Você sabia; não sabia? – cerrou os olhos enquanto se aproximavam de uma poltrona, Watson ajudando-o a ali sentar. – Sherlock, olhe para mim. – tomou o rosto do detetive entre as mãos, como se ele já estivesse bem pior do que realmente estava – O que era? Vamos! Sherlock, você não disse que estava imune?

– Isso era esperado. – O detetive insistiu em levantar-se, segurando com força o braço do doutor enquanto o fazia – Lembra-se de sua confusão quando descera da diligência? Chegou a até mesmo a acertar a cabeça no batente da porta. Foi bem mais leve, mas você tinha de fato ficado muito tempo na cozinha, onde eu estive lidando com tudo isso. Tudo o que eu andei testando também tem propriedades capazes de causar efeitos colater...

A voz de Holmes esmaeceu, tal como a força em seus dedos. Seus joelhos falharam e a imagem de sua sala escurecia pelas beiradas em seus olhos. Sem mais poder conter a vertigem, ele sucumbia a um desmaio, caindo para frente, na direção do doutor.


	3. Capítulo III

A primeira sensação de Sherlock mesclou-se entre o suave enjoo que sentia e as imagens voltando a tomar forma diante de seus olhos. As cores difusas encontravam seus eixos e preenchiam-se de sentido. Primeiro, o teto de madeira, com cada uma das linhas que ele já havia memorizado; estava deitado no sofá da sala. Logo em seguida, viu o rosto de Watson acima de si, observando-o, as feições consternadas em preocupação.

- Sherlock? - murmurou o doutor, analisando as feições do outro, e foi como se um peso saísse de sobre suas costas.

Os orbes trêmulos do detetive, agora direcionados ao rosto do doutor, pareciam tentar focalizar o que viam. Ele estava desnorteado, pelo visto; mas ao menos abrira os olhos.

John afastou-se um pouco, permitindo ao outro mais ar oxigenado.

Pensou em levantar para pegar seus aparatos médicos e tentar fazer algum exame mais apurado, mas não poderia deixá-lo ali, deitado, sem ter a certeza de que não voltaria a desmaiar.

- Eu estou bem, John. – Sherlock ergueu o tronco e respirou profundamente. Espalmou a mão no ombro do outro e permaneceu com o braço rijo, para que ele mantivesse distância. – Isso não vai acontecer de novo.

- Está bem? Você desmaia e diz que está bem? - as palavras saíam incrédulas. O que o detetive dissera parecia desconexo, inválido; e ele não se deixaria convencer por algo assim - Como vou saber se não vai acontecer de novo? - a incredulidade tomou o tom frio do sarcasmo, e foi quase dolorido que ele concluiu seus pensamentos. - Você já errou uma vez sobre isso.

Enquanto ouvia as palavras de John, a boca de Holmes contorceu-se por um instante inquieto. Ao que arquitetava a próxima frase, seus lábios tremeram suavemente.

- Não, eu não _errei_. – O detetive pontuou cada letra da última palavra com uma firmeza amargada – Está tudo sob controle; eu estou perfeitamente ciente de todas as possíveis reações.

Assim que terminou sua sentença, Sherlock pôs-se de pé, dando um passo largo para o meio da sala. Colocou a mão na cintura e suas íris pareciam estar em uma vibração mecânica enquanto escrutavam toda a sala.

John ergueu as sobrancelhas, fitando-o, perplexo.

- Então passar mal fazia parte do seu plano sagaz? Você acha realmente que eu vou confiar a sua vida aos seus, como é mesmo?, antídotos de cozinha?

- FAZIA! – Sherlock voltou-se para trás em um rompante, a voz endurecida. – Não estou pedindo a sua ajuda. Com certeza nesse momento eu confiaria mais na propriedade curativa de um dos pudins que cozinhei do que em seus talentos de medicina, doutor.

- Dane-se no que você confia, eu não confio! - ralhou, os punhos cerrados - E, sabe, não acho que fazia parte do plano! Acho que é difícil demais, sim, que você admita ter errado em algo - o que não tem problema em outras situações, mas NESSA você colocou a sua vida em risco! Não vou confiar sua vida a sobremesas feitas por alguém, ainda que esse alguém seja você!

- Essa discussão não está rendendo em nada para mim. – Sherlock deu de ombros, mas havia demais de uma irritação fervente em seus olhos para que ele fingisse descaso - Se me dá licença, tenho mais o que fazer. – Girou os calcanhares e deu as costas para o doutor. O outro se aproximou de supetão, segurando um dos braços do detetive; e sua voz saiu baixa quando falou.

- Não vai se livrar dela só porque está perdendo. Não vai sair daqui até que eu tenha certeza de que está em condições aceitáveis, e eu não vou aceitar quaisquer desculpas, Sherlock.

Tão súbita como a aproximação do doutor foi a reação do detetive. Como se tivesse sido golpeado, virou-se e sua postura tornou-se violenta.

- Você não está me entendendo. – agarrou o pulso do doutor e com um único movimento agressivo desvencilhou-se de sua mão – Eu tinha tudo, TUDO em minha vista. Eu sabia cada um dos movimentos, eu poderia confiar em todas as minhas suposições, como sempre faço, mas me sobrou um mínimo de dúvida. – Seguiu segurando o punho de John, os dedos trancados, apertando seus ossos. – Existia uma coisa; uma única coisa que não conseguia sair da minha cabeça, e era isso que importava. Era só nisso que eu conseguia pensar. Então não... – engoliu em seco – Não me diga novamente que eu errei.

O doutor franziu o cenho, a mão do outro queimando como brasa tanto seu pulso quanto sua mente.

- E isso valeria sacrificar a sua vida? É esse o tipo de controle que você diz ter? - sua cabeça balançou negativamente, e os olhos tomaram um tom pesaroso - Eu não vejo nada que possa ser mais valioso que a sua vida. A vida de nenhum daqueles, o bem de nenhum governador, ou conde, ou o que quer que seja; então... Então me diga. O quê, Holmes? - a respiração parecia cravada em seu peito: o ar não queria sair e seus pulmões estavam desistindo de se esforçar. Aquilo era desgastante e aquela era uma ideia inaceitável.

Ainda sem soltar o braço de Watson, Sherlock levou a mão ao bolso do paletó. Seus dedos alcançaram um papel dobrado, e ele abriu-o com uma mão.

No fundo branco, havia um desenho. Um círculo maior com diversos pequenos círculos em seu entorno. Destes, dois estavam marcados com um X.

- O garçom colocou isso em meu bolso. Essa é a nossa mesa dessa noite. O primeir Duque de Humpfrey. Foi feito há algum tempo. O segundo X foi feito com outra caneta; três cadeiras à direita do primeiro alvo. Reconhece quem estava nesse lugar?

Os olhos do doutor iam se abrindo a medida em que seu cenho franzia, até que ele passou a encarar o chão. Não, ele deveria ter errado. Sim, o doutor havia feito a contagem errada; era a única explicação. De qual outro modo...

- Eu deveria ter percebido. O garçom. Mas a sua reação... - murmurou, voltando a encarar o detetive - ... bem... - pigarreou, não conseguindo fazer muito mais que aquilo.

- Eles tinham armas. Usariam só em caso de desespero, - Sherlock amassou o papel e jogou-o no chão. Então agravou seu semblante. - mas eu falei para você; era um risco que eu não poderia assumir. Eu não conseguia tirar _você_ do pensamento durante todo o jantar.

O silêncio que se instaurou foi tão absoluto que o suspiro breve do detetive tomou as proporções de um furacão. Passou a língua pelos lábios e então baixou o olhar para onde sua mão segurava o punho do doutor.

- A sua... – A frase engasgou e travou na garganta do detetive - ...pulsação. – a palavra quase não saiu. Foi um sussurro etéreo, um sopro de seus pulmões. Soltou o punho de John e seus dedos correram alguns centímetros por seu braço enquanto subiam. - Você está se sentindo bem? Está taquicárdico. – encostou dois dedos em seu pescoço, sobre sua carótida.

O ar parecia denso demais, pesado demais. John ergueu suavemente o pescoço, num ato inconsciente, ao que houve contato. Piscou duas ou três vezes, engolindo em seco. Seus olhos buscavam uma fuga que não fosse o outro e, levando uma das mãos a uma distância próxima ao braço erguido - mas sem realmente tocá-lo-, meneou positivamente antes que a voz falha pudesse escapar de seus lábios.

- Eu... acho. - os lábios, secos, formaram uma linha torta; e ele piscou mais algumas repetidas vezes antes de suspirar profundamente.

Sherlock deixou que seus dedos deslizassem do pescoço até o ombro do doutor, como se desistisse do movimento. Franziu o cenho, umedecendo novamente os lábios. Em seguida, entre uma respiração truncada, ergueu aquela mão mais uma vez – dessa vez, à fronte de John.

- Não vá me dizer que... - Tocou a testa dele com os dedos suavemente dobrados. – Mas eu tenho certeza que você não tomou nada.

Seu olhar não procurou o de Watson. Sherlock seguiu por certo tempo encarando seu próprio gesto; muito mais tempo do que o necessário para detectar alguma elevação na temperatura do corpo do outro, que indicasse princípio de febre.

Parecia que sim; parecia existir certo calor – mas Sherlock também percebeu as suas próprias mãos muito frias, e aquilo poderia estar interferindo em seu diagnóstico.

De todos os trilhões de pensamentos que circulavam a mente de John naquele instante, nenhum deles fazia sentido - ainda mais com o chocar violento de seu cérebro contra o crânio. Sua cabeça doía; eram informações demais - e ele ainda não tinha sequer se certificado da segurança do desmedido à sua frente.

E então, quando os dedos do outro tocaram sua pele novamente, ele sentiu um calafrio - um presságio, talvez. Afastou-se, convicto, levando uma das mãos à própria nuca enquanto fitava o detetive.

- Sua pele... Você... Sente-se aí; sua pressão está baixa demais. - passou a mão livre pelo próprio rosto, mordendo a parte interna do lábio inferior - Vou buscar água. Ponha a cabeça apoiada nos braços, entre as pernas e-, bem, você já sabe o procedimento. Eu... Já volto.

Virando as costas, se dirigiu à cozinha o mais rápido que pôde. Tentava convencer a si mesmo que a corrida era pela busca do líquido, mas suas pernas falharam assim que enchera o copo. Não era hora para aquele tipo de reação - talvez ele também estivesse contaminado com algo? Não, era improvável; mas Watson não pensaria mais nisso.

Encarou a parede por três minutos completos antes de se obrigar a voltar.

Sherlock. Ele tinha de melhorar.

Foi com isso em mente que, ao chegar na sala, pôs a mão no ombro do outro, pedindo que sentasse direito - e estendeu a água em sua direção.

- Beba.

Sherlock ergueu-lhe os olhos, em seguida para o que havia nas mãos do doutor. Tocou o vidro e, assim que sentiu que seus dedos roçaram os do doutor, puxou o copo com um movimento ríspido.

- Eu já disse que estou bem. – Resmungou, o ponto final da frase se fazendo diretamente com um gole. Tomou todo o conteúdo, o som da água sobressaindo à quietude e mais uma vez parecendo mais alto, ensurdecedor, o estourar de ondas marinhas. – E, exatamente como eu disse, - levantou-se. De pé, tinha novamente ficado a uma distância ínfima de John. – tenho mais o que fazer agora.

Permaneceu parado, o olhar fixo. Sua postura poderia parecer certo desafio, mas fazia-se detrás de seus olhos uma tontura breve, que escureceu sua vista. Alguns pontos de cor dançaram naquele pretejar de instantes, e ele enrijeceu os músculos, para que seu corpo não demonstrasse sua vertigem.

Watson fitou-o por alguns instantes antes de fazer um leve meneio com a cabeça. 'Certo' escapou de seus lábios e, mesmo que o acordo verbal fosse outro, quem se prontificou a sair dali fora ele. Pé ante pé, seguiu rumo ao seu quarto; o lábio inferior novamente sendo alvo de seus próprios dentes.

Sherlock viu-se sozinho na sala, e as coisas que ele julgava necessárias a serem feitas perderam sua urgência. Urgente parecia-lhe agora o clamar de seus pulmões; foi em busca de algo para fumar.

Abriu às cegas suas gavetas, parou ao lado de uma poltrona e acendeu um cigarro. Tragou-o longamente, sentindo a fumaça entre seus dentes. Com os olhos de um lado a outro, mais uma de suas deduções ligando milhares de pontos invisíveis.

- Quando se elimina o impossível, o que restar deve ser verdadeiro... – murmurou para si mesmo, quase inaudível.– não importando o quão absurdo possa parecer.

Deixou o cigarro preso entre os lábios e em passos duros atravessou o cômodo; seus gestos se limitavam ao estritamente necessário. Abriu a porta da frente. A noite de Londres caíra profunda, e abraçou-o com um sopro gélido, que penetrava quase como agulhadas até seus ossos. Ainda assim, botou os pés para fora, fechou a porta e pôs-se a caminhar.

Parecia absurdo demais.


End file.
